Convinced we are Loved
by Sunechirei
Summary: Riku and Ellie are stuck in a room together for one night in the middle of February. Will Riku be able to keep his hands to himself? RikuxOC who's not a Mary Sue... Valentine's Day fic


***blushes furiously* This one shot was so frikin embarrassing for me to write... for those of you who've read my other fics, you should know that I know absolutely nothing about love, or sex, or kissing... none of it... and yet, here I am, writing a rated M fic that actually doesn't show anything because I chickened out and just wanted to get this over with... *sigh* **

**Really, I didn't want to write this. I was practically forced to by Miss Withnospaces, who apparently can get away with death threats without feeling guilty in any way shape for form. Damn you, WNS... **

**Anyway, this fic is... um... well... really bad? I really didn't write it for it to be good, but to stop being so embarrassed when I write an intimate scene between two characters. I mean, for those of you who are reading Is there and Elephant in the Room should know that a lot of stuff is happening between Axel and Roxas right now, which means that somethings are going to go down... *sigh* So really, this is just practice for me. If you have anything to say, good or bad, please, let me know with a review. It would be nice if you didn't flame me, because honestly, I had no idea what I was doing while writing this, but if you can't leave constructive criticism for me, I'll take what I can get. **

**So, a little background about this story. It revolves around Riku and Ellie, who, if you've read anything else of mine that has to do with KH would know, are my favorite couple in the world, despite the fact that Ellie is an OC. Yes, I know, and OC... doomed to be a Mary Sue, right? WRONG! I've asked a shit ton of people about her, giving them details, tweaking her every so slightly to make sure she ISN'T a MS in any way, shape, or form. So don't stop reading if you think she's going to be a MS, because she's not... I hope. I'm still paranoid about it O.O Anyway, Riku and Ellie have been practically forced to work together by Yen Sid to try and rescue Terra from the darkness, because both of them have a strong connection to him. They're in a world where they've gotten a clue, and when trying to find a place for the night, they get stuck in a room together. Now, Riku could easily break down the door, but he's afraid the building might collapse if he does... **

**So yeah... I hope you lik- er... are able to tolerate this story long enough to give me a review, because it would be much appreciated ^.^ Happy V-day!**

**~Sunechirei

* * *

**

"You have got to be kidding me," Riku groaned, banging on the door angrily, attempting to break it down. It didn't work. "Come on! Open!" He grabbed the doorknob and began wriggling it as quickly as he could, closing his blue eyes with frustration. Behind him, Ellie examined the room with great interest, her eyes traveling around the barren room, her hands locked behind her back. She breathed out quickly, moving her hands to her face to cover her lips, trying to heat them both up.

"It's not that bad, Riku. I'm sure someone will hear us in the morning. For now, we're just going to have to stay here," Ellie concluded, smiling a bit. She turned to face Riku. "Sure, there's only one bed, and no heat, but we'll survive, right?" Her eyes closed as she grinned at Riku, quite literally making his heart flutter.

The optimistic ideals that Ellie had just told Riku were not at all shared. Normally, sleeping in a cold, desolate room with only one bed wouldn't have been a problem. Riku would have just slept on the floor, letting the other person take the bed so they wouldn't freeze to death, and everything would be fine. But naturally, the person he was stuck with happened to be the girl he had fallen in love with. Again. First her nobody, then her. It was almost as if Riku was destined to be in love with a woman he couldn't have.

What's even worse, is that Ellie didn't seem to realize that Riku was practically lusting after her, so naturally, she didn't know that this was a huge problem. Probably, the thoughts going through her head dealt with how cold she was going to be later that night, not that the six foot three guy standing next to her could quite easily pin her down and force her to do... things.

_There is no way_, Riku thought, sighing, _she's thinking about things like that. She's probably never even been kissed before, knowing her personality._ He snorted at this thought, catching Ellie's attention.

"You okay," she asked, stepping towards him. Almost instinctively, he stepped back, which seemed to raise more questions from Ellie, but she didn't comment on it. "Alrighty then. It's really late now, and if I remember correctly we have something important to do tomorrow, so we should go to bed. Agreed?" Riku just nodded, avoiding Ellie's eyes. She gave him an incredulous look before shrugging and turning away. "Man, I'm not going to have a blanket," she muttered to herself."

Riku wanted to hit her over the head and make her sleep in the bed, but she would probably kick his ass if he did that. Sure, Riku was stronger than Ellie was, but she'd been training for a lot longer than he, and she could easily take him in a fight. He tried to spar with her one time. It hadn't ended well for him. He sighed again, walking past Ellie towards the bed, not really complaining that he was going to be the one sleeping in it. Collapsing onto the bed, Riku shivered, noticing for the first time just how cold it was in the room.

_Maybe it would be a better idea if Ellie and I both slept on the bed_, Riku thought, _It would be warmer..._

Of course, there was another motive trying to push it's way forward in Riku's brain, but he ignored it, sitting up and facing Ellie. She had her back to him, looking at the ground with her hands on her hips, probably thinking about something. All Riku could do was watch her, ignoring the small part of his brain that was telling him to stop being an idiot and just tell her what he thought, as she shrugged off her coat. Riku was completely startled by this, and his face went red at the fact her shoulders were completely bare, but when he saw her exposed back, his expression softened.

Etched onto her back, right between her shoulder blades, was a discolored scar, extending from the bottom of her neck, down below where her shirt covered. It was strange to see such a scar, dark and ugly against Ellie's pale, smooth skin, and it pained Riku to see it. She'd gotten it protecting Sora, doing Riku's job. He should have been the one to get that injured, not Ellie.

Probably noticing that Riku was looking at her, Ellie turned around, cocking her head to one side in confusing. "Riku?"

Looking at his feet, Riku muttered, "I'm sorry."

"What?" She probably hadn't heard him. Another sigh, and Riku rolled over to his side, muttering a quick good night to Ellie. "Riku, are you-" Ellie tried to say, but Riku cut her off, throwing the pillow on the bed at her.

"Good night."

Riku heard Ellie shuffle around for a minute, muttering to herself, but then there was silence, leaving Riku alone with his thoughts. He was stretched out on the bed, the light blanket covering only his legs, not that it provided much warmth anyway. Pressed against the wall, he was as far away from Ellie as he could possibly get while staying in the same room as her. Of course, he wished he could leave. The fact that the door had gotten stuck when Riku and Ellie had been exploring wasn't fun at all for them. And naturally, since it was the middle of February, it was blistering cold outside, so escaping through the window would be bad. It was safest for both of them to stay inside. Just, not in the same room.

After a while, Riku glanced over at the window above him, watching in wonder the snow that fell, reflecting the light from the moon hanging in the cloudy sky. He was so focused on the moon that reminded him painfully of Kingdom Hearts, that he failed to notice the small figure that had crawled into the bed next to him until the heat of her body was so close to his, he could nearly feel her skin. Confused, Riku looked over at the figure who had now curled up into a ball right next to him, shivering.

Ellie's eyes were closed, and her knee length coat was on her again. She didn't seem to be completely awake, because Riku guessed if she was, there would be no way she would be clenching his shirt, burying her face into his side. The silver-haired man was half tempted to wake her up, as being this close to Ellie made it difficult for him to control himself. But watching her shiver made him change his mind. Instead, he reached down with the arm not being crushed to his side by Ellie, and pulled the blanket up from his legs, laying it on top of Ellie. Almost instantly, her hand shot out and grabbed the edge of the blanket, pulling it up to her chin, causing Riku to laugh slightly.

She's really cute when she sleeps, he thought, his eyes softening. His hand moved on it's own, reaching her face and brushing a strand of hair out of her closed eyes, then moving down lightly, caressing her cheek. She seemed to shudder slightly at his touch, but she guessed that it was more that she was cold. Why else would she come crawl up next to Riku?

Of course, the fact that the young woman was laying next to Riku, being so close to him, her sweet scent reaching his nose, her breathing slow and steady against his chest, made it extremely difficult for him to fall asleep. He just lay there, watching her, trying as hard as he could not to wrap his arms around her and pull her closer, not only for warmth, but because just the feel of her body against his was wonderful to him. Maybe he could kiss her lightly. But that might wake her up, and he wasn't in the mood to have injuries, especially not before a fight. She just seemed so vulnerable, so fragile at that moment, something that was never the case. So in the end, he kept his distance. He didn't hug her, didn't even move at all; he was barely even breathing.

Until a small voice reached his ears.

"Riku, how do you feel about me?"

He stiffened, surprised to see Ellie staring up at him. She looked down again when Riku said nothing, gripping his shirt tighter. Riku had been surprised, not only by the sound of her voice, but how high it was, how nervous she sounded, like she was pleading with him to do something, to say the right thing.

_How am I supposed to respond to that!_ Riku's conscience was going mad. First of all, Ellie was awake, which meant she was actually aware of what she was doing; and second, she had just basically asked Riku if he liked her. _Why would she be asking me that?_

"Riku?"

"I... I..." Riku stuttered, flushing slightly. He wanted to tell her how he really felt, that he was in love with her, but the words wouldn't come out. They kept getting caught in his throat, or he could only stutter. This never happened to him. He was always known as the smooth talker, the one who all the girls on Destiny Island had a crush on, minus Kairi, and he always knew what to say. But not around Ellie. He closed his eyes, his head turning to face the ceiling, not wanting to look at Ellie anymore. He stayed like that for some time, not answering Ellie's question.

Then something interesting happened.

Ellie shifted, leaving Riku's side, letting the cold air reach his side again, but she didn't leave completely. Instead, she just moved a bit, crawling onto Riku's stomach, and leaning down to rest her head on his chest. Her legs straddled his waist, and her hands were resting curled into balls under her chin, still holding onto Riku's shirt.

"You're really warm, you know that?" Riku nearly breathed a sigh of relief. She was just cold, probably half asleep, though for someone who was practically sleep walking, she seemed pretty conscious of things that were going on. "Really, really..." she muttered, her voice trailing off as her eyes closed. Riku leaned his head back against the pillow, averting his eyes from the sleeping woman, staring at the ceiling again. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep with Ellie being strange like this.

But something about this situation made him feel giddy inside; probably the fact that he was so close in intimate to Ellie at that moment. Maybe it was her breath tickling his bare neck, or her small hands that were clenching his shirt, or maybe it was her entire body resting against his.

Riku closed his eyes finally, marveling at her warmth.

The night continued on like this, Ellie sleeping, Riku's hands eventually moving to her back and shoulder, hugging her closer to him. It was a wonderful feeling for Riku, but it eventually ended, as Ellie seemed to wake up again.

"You never answered my question, you know," she muttered. Riku nearly jumped as Ellie shifted again, this time looking at Riku with her wide, golden eyes. After Riku said nothing, again, Ellie sighed and pushed herself up, her hands keeping Riku from moving. "How do you feel about me?" One wrong move, and Riku could be in a situation worse than being in darkness for a year. He didn't know what Ellie's actions meant, or if they were just because she was tired and cold.

_She seems normal, like she's wide awake._ Riku eventually closed his eyes and sat up, pushing Ellie's hands off of him. She was very close now, nearly touching him again with her body, but he ignored it, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think it's very important right now," he muttered, avoiding her eyes. Of course, he desperately wanted to attack her right then, but it would be better if he didn't say anything. She already loved someone else, right? "Here, if you're cold I'll move to the flo-" What Riku said didn't sit well with Ellie. She narrowed her eyes and brushed off Riku's arm before shoving him down against the bed. His eyes widened, confused, and she leaned down again.

"I'm not that cold, Riku, and I think it's very important," she hissed, "So why don't you answer my question."

A shiver of fear passed through Riku. One disadvantage of falling in love with a girl who had complete control over fear; she knew how to use it to get what she wanted. She didn't use this ability very often, but right now, the aura of fear radiating off of her was rather terrifying. Still, Riku didn't give her an answer.

"Look, Ellie, right now, we have to sleep," he practically begged, trying hard not to let the fear show in his voice. "If you really want to know this, then you can wait-"  
Ellie didn't let him finish his sentence. In an instant, she moved towards him again, sealing the gap between them. Riku's eyes widened as Ellie kissed him, completely shocked. The only thing he could think was that Ellie was on something. Maybe she'd hit her head, or ate something funny, or maybe someone had given her alcohol, because this was not normal for her. The reserved, innocent Ellie, was coming onto Riku.

Of course, after the initial shock was over, Riku had absolutely no complaints about the situation. His hands moved again, one to her back, pressing her closer to him as he responded to her kiss, and the other to the back of her neck, twisting his fingers into her short hair. This kiss lasted for only a few seconds, but it said things that would take a million years to recite aloud. The feel of Ellie's lips against Riku's sent him into a mad frenzy, heating up his entire body, making him completely oblivious to the fact it was nearly freezing in the room. Riku wondered briefly what Ellie was thinking, how she was reacting, but that thought immediately vanished when she moved her hand down to his stomach, teasing his shirt up.

Finally, the broke for air, both breathing slightly more heavy than normal. Ellie's hand was still under Riku's shirt, resting against his skin, but it had stopped moving, clearing Riku's mind.

"Ellie," he breathed, his voice somewhat horse, "What... what are you-"

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Ellie murmured, leaning down and kissing Riku lightly. "I told you that I already loved someone, right?" Riku nodded, "Well, that someone is you, you stupid fool." Before Riku could respond to this, he was being kissed again. This time, it wasn't as reserved, and Ellie quickly moved from his mouth to his neck, her hand tracing light circles on Riku's stomach. He groaned, unable to control his reaction, and grabbed Ellie's shoulders, flipping her over.

"You love me?" He whispered, watching the shocked girl below him, "You're not just screwing with me?" She smirked.

"Oh please. If I wanted to screw with you, there are a million other things I could do that wouldn't involve me making out with you."

That answer was good enough for Riku. He kissed her, this time, being the one to take command. Ellie didn't seem too happy about this at first, struggling under him slightly, but when he caressed her bottom lip with his tongue, she shuddered, and practically went limp, allowing Riku to deepen the kiss.

This experience was new to Riku; kissing a girl he actually loved. Sure, he had had girlfriends before, after Kairi practically begged him to stop wallowing in self pity and actually hang out with people other than her and Sora. He did, but only for a little while, mainly because all the girls who asked him out just wanted to be with him for his looks, and for the fact he had helped Sora save the world, twice. Really, they only went after him because they knew Sora was taken.

But Ellie... she didn't seem to care how good looking Riku was, or that he was famous, or strong, mainly because she was so dangerous herself. In fact, when she found out that Riku and Sora were the ones who'd saved the multiverse from destruction, she just shrugged and said that it wasn't that big of a deal.

Riku loved that about her.

"How long," Riku whispered, moving away from Ellie's lips for a minute, "have you," he kissed her jaw, "liked me?" Finishing his question, Riku began trailing light kisses along her jaw. Ellie shuddered again, breathing heavily, her eyes half closed.

"I don't know," she answered back in a shaky voice. Riku smirked at the sound of her voice. "I don't remember- ah!" She gasped quietly as Riku nipped at the nape of her neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. "R-Riku?"

Never had Riku known Ellie to be this embarrassed. She normally kept a cool attitude, acting happy and fine, even if she wasn't. She didn't fear anything, she was sometimes rash, hot-headed, but at the same time caring. It was weird to him, to see her so flushed, unable to speak correctly. He marveled at the fact _he_ was the one making her act this way, that it was him who was able to bring out a side of Ellie probably no one had ever seen before.

Marveled, and relished in the fact.

Becoming more bold than he ever thought he would, Riku's hand moved from the side of Ellie's head towards her tank-top, pulling it down slightly. Her response was exactly what Riku was hoping for, pulling his head up to hers and kissing him as Riku slipped the straps of her tank top down her arms. Ellie shuddered again, though whether it was from the blistering wind that blew in through the window above them, or from Riku's touch as his hands traveled farther down, caressing her breasts for a moment, before moving to her stomach. He felt the cold wind however, and suddenly wished that there was some kind of heat in the room, because what they were doing didn't exactly involve clothes, the one thing keeping Riku from freezing to death. But, the heat radiating off of Ellie, and the internal burning that Riku felt, seemed to match the horrid temperatures, keeping him rather warm instead.

Suddenly, Riku pushed away from Ellie, despite how wonderful it felt to kiss her. She was looking up at him, confused, her face flushed, eyes wide and her lips slightly bruised. Riku nearly lost himself just from looking at her.

"I..." he blurted, trying to catch his breath, "I need to stop..." Ellie only stared at him, waiting for an explanation; one that Riku was having a hard time coming up with. Sure, he would probably actually have sex with her if they continued, which morally would be horrible, but the idea seemed wonderful to him, like there was absolutely nothing wrong with the idea. Only problem; they had only known each other for a year, and it had only been a few minutes since Riku had found out Ellie liked him. They were moving too fast, going too quickly.

This scared the living shit out of Riku.

"Riku..." Ellie tempted, reaching one hand up to brush his cheek. "You don't have to be afraid, you know."

_Right,_ Riku thought, _she can see what you're afraid of. Dammit._

He grabbed her hand and twisted his head to kiss it. "I know," he murmured against her skin, "but I still am.. Every time... every time I have something, someone, precious to me, it gets destroyed, hurt." He trailed off, thinking of the nasty scar cut into Ellie's back. "Already, you've been hurt-"

"So that's why you looked depressed earlier," Ellie exclaimed suddenly, laughing. "Riku, I'm a Keyblade Master. It's my job to protect people. Obviously I'm going to get hurt." She giggled, "Besides, I've already died once; I'm not going to let it happen again." Riku wanted to just laugh. Ellie had returned to the woman he was used to dealing with; stubborn, always in denial, and not flustered by anything. Sure, he liked her like that, but...

"Alright then," Riku whispered seductively, leaning in and licking Ellie's skin right beneath her ear. She tensed again, gasping. "Then you won't mind if I do what ever I want?"

Ellie's laughter was weak, probably hiding a moan. "I wouldn't have kissed you earlier if I did."

"Good," Riku teased, his hand moving down to her shorts, "because I really don't want to stop anymore."

* * *

Ellie woke suddenly, surprised by the light pouring in from the window above her. She clenched her eyes shut, wishing to go back to the wonderful dream she'd been having, where she'd taken a chance, told Riku she loved him, and things had gone better than she'd hoped. If only that dream could have lasted forever. It wasn't until she felt the heat of another body, and two strong arms wrapped around her that she realized it hadn't been a dream.

Her eyes snapped open, and she flushed. Riku was still sleeping, looking more peaceful than she'd ever seen him, his silver hair covering his closed eyes. She loved his eyes. Blue, with a hint of green, deep, sad, but also hopeful; they reminded her of someone else she knew, someone who tugged at her memory, but she couldn't quite recall. Not that she cared. She didn't love Riku because he reminded her of a person she couldn't remember.

After a while, she sighed, almost contently, and closed her eyes again. She was happy to just stay like this forever, never moving.

_Is this what it feels like to go to heaven?_Ellie laughed at the idea.

"Finally awake, are we?" Ellie pulled away from Riku as he spoke, feeling completely embarrassed that she hadn't notice that he was awake. Of course, the fact that she wasn't wearing anything didn't help.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered, looking away.

Riku chuckled. "I was worried you were never going to wake up." He said this jokingly, but when Ellie looked at him again, she could see the bubble of fear surrounding his aura. He wasn't kidding.

"Why would you think that?" The man looked as though he wanted to smack himself in the forehead. He always forgot about Ellie's ability.

"Just because," he muttered, sitting up as well. Ellie had to look away to keep from blushing. Riku's body was what some girls would call "perfect." His muscles were well toned, he was tall, good looking, pretty much everything a girl would want in a guy. Of course, all of that really only came to him after he spent two years of his life fighting to survive, training to make sure he could do his duty as a Keyblade Master well.

"I see," Ellie replied, leaning against the wall behind her. After a long, awkward silence, Ellie added, "Now what?"

Why Riku started laughing wasn't something Ellie could quite figure out.

"W-what?" Ellie exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"That... that was just so random!" Riku managed to say between fits of laughter. "You, the person who always seems to know what to do, asking that!" Furious, Ellie smacked Riku across the arm, glaring at him viciously, her face the darkest shade of maroon known to man.

"It's not funny!"

"You're right, you're right. It's not funny." Riku calmed down for a second, looking at Ellie seriously. "It's hilarious."

Ellie practically tackled him after that sentence, hitting him in the chest. Riku continued to laugh, grabbing at her wrists to stop the pain being inflicted. She struggled against his grip again, wanting desperately to murder the guy she'd just spent the night with. He was making fun of her, teasing her; two things that didn't in any way sit well with the Keyblade Master. As she continued to try and get back at Riku, his laughter petered, getting quieter, being replaced by a smirk. Feeling like he was planning something, Ellie stopped her attack and tried to pull away, but his grip tightened around her wrists. He pulled her down, his hand moving quickly to the back of her neck as he placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

She flushed, pulling away from him and looking at the window.

"What," Riku muttered, sitting up and wrapping his arm around Ellie's shoulders, "do you think is going to happen now?"

"I don't know," Ellie confessed, resting her cheek against Riku's chest, her eyes closing slightly. "I've never... this is so new to me..." Her eyes closed completely as Riku kissed the top of her head.

"It's new to me as well."

"Well then what-"

"Just go on with life, obviously."

"What do you mean?"

Riku let out a sigh and grabbed Ellie's chin, pulling her face so he was looking into her eyes. "We just go on, live, love, act like humans."

"You don't know what to do either, do you."

"Obviously."

Ellie laughed, happy to know she wasn't the only one completely lost with this whole "love" thing. "Then just say that!" Riku smirked and kissed her again.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

"Weirdo."


End file.
